sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Marty's Last Race (PRIVATE ROLEPLAY)
PLOT Marty signed up for the Prestige in Gem High: Year Two, trying to get Blaze to like him again, but his greatest setback costs his life. Cast Marty Newell & Tesla The Hedgehog - Alphonse Uprising Blaze the Cat and Drew the Marten (he only comes out a lil bit??) - Oneheart The roleplay Marty works on his Ford Mustang in his garage, adding nitrous, body kits, vinyls, etc. He opens the door and starts the engine. The car roars and revs as loud as an ambulance siren, and green flames sparked in the exhaust pipes. "Blaze will be proud when she sees this." He stops the engine and continues working on it. He finishes working on the car 30 minutes later. He gets inside the car again, pressing a button on the dashboard. The car automatically calls Brett, one of his teammates for the Prestige. "I am ready. Are you?" Marty said. "Locked 'n loaded. The race will start in Castle Town, Soleanna. You have 2 hours to get there." Brett said. "The race is 4,000 miles of asphalt between Soleanna and Empire City. Good luck." Brett stated, before the call goes offline. Marty presses the button again, showing a map to Soleanna. He opens the garage door and then speeds the car out the house, en route to his destination. Blaze is sitting on a park bench on her phone. She looks around impatiently before giving a bored sigh. Finally, in a copper bet up motorcyle comes a red eyed marten with shiny blonde hair. Blaze folded her arms. "You're late."Blaze said. "Haha, sahry. Had go go drop a gift off at Candy's place. I saw a box of chocolates and I just knew it had her name written all over it." Drew said with a dreamy smile. "Hmph,"Blaze said,"how cute." "You bet! She's gonna love it, I just know it." Drew said. "Alright, alright, let's just go."Blaze said, hopping on the mortorcycle. "Hang on, this thing goes crazy!!!" Drew said, before the mortorcycle darted off on the sidewalk of the park leaving a smoky trail behind. Marty passes by Drew and Blaze, blasting away at, like, 180 miles or something. "Whoa!"Blaze said. "Huh?!" Drew said,"Who was that??" "I.....don't know..."Blaze said, hanging onto Drew on his motorcycle. "This is for a cat I loved." Marty said. He negotiates several tight corners by drifting through them at high speeds, dodging traffic cars and nearly missing a truck. "Hey Blaze, that guy's going pretty fast."Drew said. "Do you have a phone?" "Yea, but, maybe we shouldn't call police....."Blaze said,"I just...dont know why-" "Uh-huh. Hold on; let's stop. I don't want you to get hurt if any cars crash." Drew said, pulling over on the side of the road. "Drew, why are you pulling over? Whoever's in there is far away from us."Blaze said. "I don't feel good about this...stay close to me."Drew said, getting a little tense. Blaze gave Drew a confused expression as Drew got closer to her. "At the next intersection, turn left." Said the GPS. Marty does a right loop turn drift and heads left. "Your destination is 40 miles away." Said the GPS. Blaze looked to the road and said,"Drew, we should get going-" "Hey, look, a town! Let's chill for a bit, then we'll hit the road...."Drew said, putting his arm around Blaze and walking his motorcycle to a diner nearby. Blaze could tell Drew felt tense. She didn't know why, and just kep walking with Drew to the diner. MINUTES LATER... "You have reached your destination." Said the GPS. Marty parks at a parking tower, top floor. He walks to the bouncer and gives him the ticket. The bouncer walks over to Marty's car and uses the ticket to open up the hood. He observes it and writes "GT" on the ticket, and gives it back to him. He then replaces the liscense plate with a GT symbol instead. Brett sees Marty drive up, and waves at him. Martin walks over to Brett. "It's about time you made it. Welcome to our team." Brett said. "We got four other drivers with us, just enough to beat all the other racers in this category." He continued. "Kurt The Beaver over there, driving a 2004 Murcielago." He pointed to the brown beaver. "Vert Wheeler on your left. He drives a Pagani Zonda." Brett looks at Vert. "Texas, he's right behind you. He brought a 2013 Dodge Challenger." Brett said, pointing at the silver Challenger with the tall wing. "...and Pete." He points at Pete, driving a red Corvette ZR1. Yeaaah, I know all about cars. I am a car nerd. Blaze egins to get more and more worried. Drew steps in the diner behind Blaze, putting his hands on her shoulders and walking with her. "My treat Blaze..."Drew said, taking a seat. Blaze sat down in front of him. "Drew.....there's something I have to tell you."Blaze said. "Tell me later...."Drew said, picking up a menu that had been already set on the table. Blaze sighed. She had no idea what was wrong with Drew, but she knew he could sense something. The television was on in the diner. "Yeah! They stole my achievments! They-they stole my achievments-- My God, it took me like, 200-- " The young mink on the television said, before the program was interrupted by an odd signal. It shows a helicopter's eye view camera panning over 80 cars in a rolling start line, near the White Acropolis motorway trail. Drew looks at the TV, not saying a word. Blaze looks too. "Hey, look..."Blaze said,"is...it a race?" "Looks like it."Drew said. He got more and more tense. "The cars are lining up at start line. The GT group is first." Said the pilot, panning to the decaled Ford Mustang Marty's in, but the windows are tinted too dark to indentify who it was. "What catches my eyes is that 2015 Ford Mustang that looks like it's ready for motorsports racing! Whoever's in that car must be pretty wealthy." The pilot said. A loud epic horn blasts out, telling the drivers to get ready. The epic horn sounds again 5 seconds later. Brett burns rubber and revs his engine loudly. The epic horn blasts the third time, signalling the start. Everybody stepped on their pedals, accelerating into the white and cloudy forests. Another group of cars begin to line up, but the camera focuses on the GT group cars. Category:Scheduled Roleplay Category:Private Roleplay